Non-volatile memories are components of electronic systems. Some examples of non-volatile memories include FLASH memory, ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM), magnetoresistive random access memory (M-RAM), phase change random access memory (PC-RAM), resistive random access memory (R-RAM) and conductive briding random access memory (CB-RAM).
Non-volatile memories usually use storage layers. Some examples of solid-state storage layers are charge storage layers used in FLASH memory, polarized dielectric layers used in RAM, flipping magnetic alloys used in M-RAM, phase-change alloys used in PC-RAM, and resistive-change materials used in R-RAM and CB-RAM.
However, storage layers may fail and leak. Thus, memories based on a storage layer may suffer from poor retention at high temperature (e.g. at a temperature greater than 150° C.) and high voltage writing, and may wear out while cycling. Therefore, it is desirable to have memories which can provide reliable high temperature data storage.